


Two Step

by la_topolina



Series: The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Dialogue-Only, F/F, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pop Culture, Quidditch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_topolina/pseuds/la_topolina
Summary: Emmeline Vance and Mary MacDonald take in a Quidditch match and enjoy the Autumn weather.
Relationships: Mary Macdonald/Emmeline Vance
Series: The Unstoppable Force/Immovable Object Continuity [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745833
Kudos: 2





	Two Step

“Mary, did you see Zoë Thaumas whaling on Jason Argo? It was poetry in motion! I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Yeah, Emmeline, it was really cool.”

“You didn’t even watch, did you?”

“I did so watch. Zoë clocked Jason with a bludger and he was literally hanging onto his broom with his feet. Then Medusa scored, Medea caught the snitch, and the Harpies won.”

“I guess you did watch. But you didn’t _feel_ it.”

“You know Quidditch isn’t my favorite sport, but I’m happy to come to a game with you. Especially when the Harpies play the Minotaurs.”

“And I do appreciate it. Watching the Harpies crush the fat-headed Minotaurs, is much more fun with you. And we get to wander the labyrinth garden afterwards.”

“With cider. Don’t forget the cider. It’s my favorite part.”

“I’ll never understand how you don’t love Quidditch though. Isn’t it a pre-rec to being a Gryffindor?”

“Hey, I love flying. I just think Quidditch is a silly sport.”

“Silly sport! I’ll have you know…”

“I did love watching you play Quidditch for Ravenclaw. You were a great Seeker.”

“You’re flattering me to get me to stop lecturing, aren’t you?”

“Maybe. Is it working?”

“Only because I’m going to let you get away with it.”

“The leaves are sure beautiful today.”

“You must really be desperate if you’re talking about the weather, so I’ll take pity on you. What movie are we going to see on Sunday?”

“The Muggles made a movie of that television show I like and it’s out this week.”

“The one where they wear pajamas and fly around in space?”

“Yes! _Star Trek_. You don’t mind, do you?”

“If you come to Quidditch with me, how can I complain about going to a _Star Trek_ movie with you? Plus Uhura is fit.”

“You’re the best. Do you think that wizards will ever go to space?”

“I think wizards have already been in space. Didn’t you read that Titov memoir?”

“I did! But do you think he was telling the truth?”

“I’d think if he were lying about it, he wouldn’t have included the part about his magic interacting with the space capsule controls and making him vomit…eek!”

“It’s just a spider, Emme.”

“It’s in my hair! Get it off!”

“Hold still and I will.”

“I just don’t like spiders.”

“I know. You’re being so brave. I’ve almost got it…there.”

“……..”

“So, back to _Star Trek_ ….”

“Mary MacDonald, did you just kiss me?”

“Uh, yeah, I did. You just…looked so adorable I…I mean sorry, I won’t do it again. So, Spock has this really interesting…”

“Mary! Stop it with the _Star Trek_ for a minute, we need to talk about this.”

“Can we not? You’re my best friend and I don’t want to mess up our……….”

“………….”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow.”

“So, uh, does this me you, you know, like like me?”

“…………”

“Is that a yes?”

“Gryffindors, you always have to spell everything out for them. Yes, my dearest friend, I do like like you.”

“Know-it-all Ravenclaw.”

“…………”


End file.
